Challenge Accepted! Sherlock x OC FF
by CloudyCakes
Summary: A very young friend of Mrs. Hudson's named Clementine comes in to 221A for a visit, but while the landlady is gone, Sherlock mistakes her for a burglar. Clementine soon becomes a daily challenge for Sherlock, not so much John. However, John thinks Clementine challenges and dares the consulting detective naturally, like different ends of magnets. [SherlockxOC] [Set after Great Game]


In the midst of it all, the only company Mrs. Hudson truly had were Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Every now and then other friends would come over and pay her a visit, but it would usually be cut short due to Sherlock's amazing level of sociably scaring off every human that's not in his own inner circle away. She would brush it off in all honesty, despite Sherlock's zero attempts in apologizing. In his own defense, he didn't like any of Mrs. Hudson's friends, as he would term them unreliable. Her friends would only come around when they needed a favor and John was grateful for his friend's ability to deduce people since first impressions are not _reliable_ either.

The doorbell rang twice with equal intervals, and the sound hit Mrs. Hudson's parlor. Mrs. Hudson's squealed in delight as she got up from her Victorian armchair and went outside to the hallway to open the door. She was greeted by a woman with a giant smile, exposing her pearly white teeth; She wore a sundress that reached a few inches before her knees, a white bolero to cover her shoulders despite the heat, and simple black flats. Her jet black wavy locks looked navy blue under the sun. She wasn't short, nor tall, in between. Her skin was a very light caramel tone, and glowed. She wasn't presumably a supermodel but her sundress slightly outlined her bodacious curves.

"Mrs. Hudson, it's very good to see you!" The woman said as she went over to hug the elder woman. "I'm sure you need me now in this lovely summer day?"

"Oh yes dear, very much so. Come in! Come In! I'll prepare you a nice cuppa." beamed happily.

She closed the door and led the way into her flat. The woman sat down on Mrs. Hudson's matching Victorian couch as the landlady herself came over with a tray carrying a teapot, cups and biscuits. She served them both and handed the woman her cup of tea.

"I am very happy you could make it today, dear. It's been days since I last spoken to you, and weeks since I've last seen you! How was the trip?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"It was wonderful, really. I really needed the fresh air, the sun, the peace, the tranquility." The woman replied before taking a sip.

"Well it's a good thing you took time for peace because you're not going to get much of it here." Mrs. Hudson giggled.

"I'm quite used to noise and disturbance, I don't think it will be difficult." She smiled. "Quite excited to meet them actually."

"Well the boys are off on another case. We'll probably won't hear of them until late at night. Honestly I can never tell with those two. They come, they leave, they return, and it's unpredictable." The landlady explained. She still doesn't quite understand them.

"As long as we don't bother each other, the world will still be calm. You know that," The woman exclaimed as she took a bit of her biscuit.

"Now what say you about the flat downstairs?" offered. "'Think it'll be okay for you? I can never get anyone interested in that flat. Probably no one wants to take the time to fix it and all."

"Why not have a look? I'm not very picky when it comes to flats." The woman suggested.

Mrs. Hudson nodded and they both placed their cups onto the tray before going around the hallway into the basement flat. Unlocking the door, Mrs. Hudson let the woman go down first to have a glance before going downstairs herself. The woman crossed her arms in the slight change of temperature as basements were usually colder than the rest of the building. Mrs. Hudson stood by the doorway as the woman looked and observed around carefully.

"Small, but nevertheless cozy Mrs. Hudson. I quite like it." The woman said happily. "I think it'll do quite nice once it's all nice and fixed. Then you'll probably find a nice tenant for it."

* * *

"Come on John, we need to go!" Sherlock yelled back to the short war veteran as he tried to hail a cab.

"Where do we possibly have to go, Sherlock? We just got done with this case!" John shouted back before reaching the consulting detective. He sighed as he reluctantly went inside the cab. "Where are we going?"

"Scotland Yard." Sherlock told the cab driver before heading off.

"Scotland Yard? For what do we need to go there for?" John asked confusingly.

"No reason."

"No reason?" John questioned.

"Is there an echo in here? I'm sure you heard me quite well, John." Sherlock refuted as he looked out the window.

"An echo well-deserved honestly! I would not repeat things if you would just be open with me!" John argued. "I always have to figure things out myself..."

John looked to face Sherlock, who adversely did not meet his gaze, but rather continued to look the other way towards the passing cars and people. John shook his head and did also face his side of the window. Scotland Yard was only minutes from where they were, it could of been walking distance if Sherlock decided to kill time. But knowing Sherlock, there is no such thing as wasting time when Sherlock's mind was focused. John looked up ahead, rather thankful of the mild traffic, and saw two tale young males carefully look at a young woman before interlocking their arms under the woman's. The woman had a face filled with shock, fear, and confusion but by the looks of it, she was too shocked to scream. The men quickly took her to the nearby alleyway and John couldn't bare to look no further.

"Stop the cab! Please, quickly! It'll only be a moment!" John yelled as he got off the cab, signaling Sherlock to follow suit. "Come on Sherlock!"

Sherlock didn't say anything but quickly followed. John took out his gun from his side, being careful before reaching the few feet from the entrance of the alleyway. Both of them heard the muffled screams and John was sickened to the pit of his stomach at the ignorance of people around him. They all knew something bad was going on, but since there was too many people around, they refused to help. Sherlock and John were at opposite sides of the alley, facing each other. John quickly glanced, since he hid behind a garbage bin, and was horrified at the sight. The two men were taking advantage of the poor woman out in the open daylight. They were lucky the men were facing the other way, so it was a perfect opportunity to get them. Unable to wait until real permanent damage is done, both men quickly and carefully went before them by surprise before trying to put them down. The men had a little bit of power themselves, but with a few knocks and punches, they were both down. John had phoned Scotland Yard to come where they were, and were waiting for the police and ambulance.

John pointed his gun at the other man, as he stood by the woman. The woman, probably a young office worker by the deductions of Sherlock stood there sobbing quietly as John tried to coo her to calm down.

"Want to know what they to men who attempt to rape a woman in prison?" Sherlock smirked as he pressed more pressure on his leg onto one of the attacker's backs. "Years, in there. Fancy life behind bars wearing nothing but a dull uniform? Oh thank you, honestly. What a marvelous thing to do to make my day."

"Sherlock." John warned without even bothering to look at him.

Sherlock turned his gaze to John. "What? Not good?"

John shook his head at the detective's attempt of social situations.

* * *

"Are you sure it wouldn't be trouble for you, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Not at all, Mrs. Hudson! With the little bit of money I have left from last summer, I can do some changes around here." The woman smiled as she went right back upstairs and the landlady soon followed.

"Alright dear, down the hall to your right should be a room, open it and there are a bunch of things that old tenants left behind. Feel free to look and take anything you like. I have to go out and do a bit of shopping to leave something for the boys. Sherlock barely eats, and I usually leave something around for John to cook." Mrs. Hudson explained as she handed the key over to the locked room. "I usually tidy their flat a bit every so often, but I'm running short on time."

"I can do it, if you want." The woman offered. "It's no trouble."

"Will you dear?" Mrs. Hudson sighed with relief. "I'll probably be back within an hour or so, but please make yourself at home. I'll lock the door. Can't really trust anyone now a days, now can we?"

"Very right you are, Mrs. Hudson, you really can't trust anyone." The woman smiled brightly before kissing the landlady on the cheek.

* * *

"Really Sherlock, you have to at least consider what you're saying before you say it." John suggested as they walked out of the alley, which turned into a 'crime' scene. The victim sat calmly on the back of the ambulance with the orange shock blanket. John talked to her for a bit before both men headed out.

"Why do I have to mark my words before saying them to please others?" Sherlock spat.

"Timing." John sighed. "Apparently those two attackers have done this before, and got away with it. Criminals that they've been looking for."

"And here we are out in a June day done with a case, finding two highly illogical men over a young woman who didn't have the slightest care for the world in getting caught, got caught, and in the end it's a plus to my day." Sherlock explained. "I guess you call it, the _icing on the cake_?"

"Rather inappropriate metaphor, Sherlock." John said, shaking his head. "Please, just next time. You don't know what people have been through-"

Sherlock shot him a glare.

"Okay, maybe you can, but not all your deductions are usually true!" John protested as they returned to the very much patient cab.

"Not usually? It's a rarity in itself when my deductions turn out to be slightly incorrect!" Sherlock protested as well.

"You thought Harry was my brother because Harry is usually a male-dominated name. You didn't give it a glance to think of it as a nickname for a female." John reminisced.

"That was a small mistake, but I got everything else right!"

"My point is, just be careful next time. These types of victims either presumably show that it happened, or they can hide it very well." John warned.

Sherlock scoffed as they rode the ride back to Baker street in silence. The traffic was getting more heavy and their time was delayed. Neither of them bothered since they had nothing else to do once they returned. Once they reached Baker street, Sherlock left the cab rather quickly, leaving John to pay the fare.

"Oh no, don't worry about it." The cab driver insisted. giving the money back to John. "What you did back there, no one would of had the nerve to do something about it."

"Um...thanks?" John said uneasily.

"It's on me, for you and your boyfriend." The cabdriver smiled cheekily.

"What? Oh God no, we're not- we're not- oh forget it." John mumbled as the cabdriver drove off. He walked the few steps and saw Sherlock's ear on the black door.

"Someone's here." Sherlock stated.

"What? It's probably Mrs. Hudson." John reasoned.

"No. Today's June 16th. A Thursday. Mrs. Hudson goes off to the market to buy groceries due to weekly sales. There's someone here, and the doors are locked." Sherlock deducted.

"Someone broke in? Well hold on, no need to break the door, I've got the key." John reasoned as Sherlock began the position to break down the door. John unlocked the door and they both went inside silently.

They both heard humming, but from down the stairs it sounded very faint. They both walked up the stairs, as they glanced Mrs. Hudson's door to her flat was open. John had his gun out ready as Sherlock led. He noticed the humming turned out to be soft singing and it was coming from their own flat.

_"...Feels like a fire_  
_That burns in my heart_  
_Every single moment that we spend apart_  
_I need you around_  
_For every day to start_  
_I haven't left you alone.."_

"Sings rather nicely." John reasoned, realizing the intruder was a woman.

Sherlock opened the door carefully as they both crept into their own flat, seeing the rather talented intruder racking the bookshelf, taking down books. It didn't seem she had headphones covering her ears, but rather she was into her singing.

"Fancy a microphone with that?" Sherlock bluntly stated as he took of his coat and placed it on the door hang.

The woman was surprised and suddenly tripped on a couple books that were behind her and landed straight on her bum. The book she currently held flew off her hands and she yelped. John put his gun down and was about to help the woman get up, but Sherlock scoffed and took the gun himself and pointed it at her.

"Don't help her, John. If she found a way in, she has a way to get her clumsy self up." Sherlock warned. "Who are you?"

"Well thank you for that lovely courtesy of making me trip." The woman spat as she got up to dust herself off.

Sherlock looked at every inch of her. John noticed and sighed as he knew his friend was deducing every possible clue from her. The woman crossed her arms and glared at Sherlock as well.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would smack you right now for looking at me that way. _But_, since I do, I'll rather wait, Sherlock." The woman stated. John raised his eyebrows, looked at Sherlock, who still firmly held a grip on his gun.

"How do you know my name?" Sherlock questioned. "How did you get in?"

"Your blog is fascinating." The woman smirked, looking at John. "Who can not know who both of you are?"

"That doesn't answer what I asked you." Sherlock spat.

"Kind of does, yeah. _Oh_ how did I get in? The front door of course. Where else?" The woman said, still calm.

"The door was locked." John added.

"Mrs. Hudson locked it before she left." The woman replied as she sat down on the nearby chair, which was Sherlock's chair. "She told me to make myself at home."

"You're lying." Sherlock stated.

"Try me." The woman dared, keenly staring right into Sherlock's bright blue-green eyes. He shot a glare back, rather deducing her in his mind. "Why not put that gun down? It's not needed really."

Realizing she was telling the truth, Sherlock lowered the gun, but didn't put it away. "Who ordered you to spy on me? My brother? Is this how he gets my flat bugged? Bringing in a woman looking ever so casual as yourself to place them?"

"Wow." The woman expressed sarcastically."Deduce me, Mr. Holmes. Try to figure out if I'm still burglar-worthy."

Sherlock paused for a moment. "You're young woman, possibly early thirties- no, late twenties. Jet black hair? Really? Most likely dyed to make your really dark brown hair get the color you've always wanted. The slightly brown skin? Probably went on vacation to where there is more direct sunlight, but didn't actually use it to tan. Used a sunbed at your hotel since I can ever so clearly see a tan line right under your arm. Since you didn't want to wear a halter bikini under there, rather went for a tube-like one. You're wearing light make up. Don't see why you need it because by what you're wearing you're pretty confident on your body. Your ring, placed on your right finger. Made of sterling silver. Silver's usually the way to go for an engagement ring but by the looks of it you were never engaged. Really? Even if you were engaged, your fiance spent the least amount of money to spend on a ring, since the style of it is basic and simplistic. Maybe just a promise ring, since they are known for that type of style. That slightly visible scar on your neck? Possibly had your tonsils removed as a kid since that method was more popular back in the day rather than taking them out orally. The dress you're wearing, off a very particular brand; you enjoy fashion but don't go overboard. Your hands show you work inside, but since the rougher sides of it can tell you enjoy being outside."

"Interesting." The woman said, not meeting her gaze, but looks like she was thinking as Sherlock spoke. She then looked up to look at both men. "Amazing actually. I rather enjoyed it on the parts you were right."

"Please, I insist converse with John to talk about the fascination of simple observing and deducing-" Sherlock stated, causing John to be startled. He then quickly turned his face to her's. "What did you say?"

"You got some things wrong, detective." The woman said, uninterested.

"How is that possible?" Sherlock spoke out loud, more aiming to himself.

"If you can be nice and ask, you'll know." She replied.

"No."

"No? Suit yourself." The woman said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Now really, why are you here?" John tried, with a more calming tone, unlike his counterpart who forced the questions.

"I already told you, Mrs. Hudson told me to make myself feel at home." The woman explained.

"In _our_ flat? What gives her the right?" Sherlock spat. "Make you feel at home in _my_ armchair?"

"Don't be absurd, Sherlock. Not here. I'm a friend of hers. She left to get groceries, since apparently _you_ don't like to get them yourself, nor even eat. I offered to clean a bit since she was running low on time." The woman explained, who glanced at Sherlock at the call of his lack of appetite and then only looking at John, seeing he would cooperate with her.

"Housemaid?" The detective suggested.

"No. Why won't you ask her yourself?" The woman offered since she heard the door open. Sherlock quickly yelled her name, but irritated by the lack of response he left the flat to go talk to her.

"What did he get wrong, if you don't mind me asking?" John asked carefully, not wanting to feel her wrath either.

"Just a few things." The tone of her voice completely changed now that Sherlock left the room. "I guess he's too proud to ask of his mistakes."

"That's Sherlock for you." John chuckled. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?" The woman looked honestly confused.

"Talking back, irritating the hell out of him by your responses." John replied as he sat down to his own armchair, realizing the woman was really no threat at all.

"Yes. I do get annoyed rather quickly and I like to _show_ people who annoy me how irritating I can get. Just because he's got a brain can he make me feel less." The woman replied.

John laughed. "Are you one of Mrs. Hudson's friends? Sherlock has scared nearly everyone off."

"Yes, I knew her since I was a child, since she was a friend of my father's. We weren't close while I was growing up, but while I was at uni, I enjoyed her presence since I couldn't stand anyone there." The woman explained. "He's definitely not going to scare me. It'll take a lot of guts to scare me off."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." John asked.

"You didn't," the woman smiled. "My name is Cl-"

Sherlock bombarded the door, having it slammed against the wall, expressing his anger. Mrs. Hudson soon followed after him. He placed his handed in his pants pockets.

"Well?" The woman asked, crossing her arms as she looked at Sherlock.

"She's right." Sherlock scoffed as he walked over and around the kitchen, just pacing.

"Of course she is." John said.

"How could you possibly of known that she was right?" Sherlock asked impatiently as his pacing stopped.

"She told me."

"What? When?" The detective replied quickly.

"Just now. While you were probably demanding it from Mrs. Hudson, it didn't hurt to try reasonable and simple questions." John explained. "Probably if you just cooled your self you would of known too."

Sherlock scoffed. "You _can_ get off my chair now."

"I quite like it. I'd rather not." The woman said, causing Sherlock to tense up. "I am rather nice, so here you are."

The woman got off her seat, well Sherlock's seat, and headed towards the door.

"Dear, at least tell them you're name. You'll be around for a while, so might as well try to get on good terms." Mrs. Hudson suggested.

"I was about to until a tempered boy slammed the door open." The woman stated.

She walked over to John and took out her hand. "Clementine Hill. Nice to meet you."

"John Watson," John introduced happily. "'Course you know who he is."

"Oh yes. Nice to meet you, Sherlock Holmes."

And just like that, she left the boys' flat, leaving Mrs. Hudson with them.

"She's a charming young lady, be good Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson suggested.

"Why should I? She doesn't have the decency to answer my questions, and only bestows courtesy when she's asked to." Sherlock stated as he finally reined in on his throne. "She'll be here often so I have to stand her anyways."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Though I am no stranger to fanfiction, this is my first Sherlock fic, and this idea ranged in my head for a while. Please please let me know how this first chapter turned out! It's the longest I've written for a fic in the longest time. What do you think of Clementine? It's a challenge to keep Sherlock in character, but the challenge is good! Reviews really fuel me up to write faster, and update quicker so please leave your first impressions! I have an Avengers fic but no one really reviewed on it so I might just keep that on hiatus.

Also it'll take me a while to post another chapter up since I am using my sister's laptop, (it's the only one functioning in the house since the desktop crashed). But I'm always on my phone and I sometimes write on the notes app.

So please let me know what you think!

What do you think were Sherlock's mistakes when he deduced Clementine?


End file.
